


Alex Mercer, Unhappy Action Scientist

by Assassin_J



Category: Atomic Robo - Fandom, Atomic Robo RPG, ProtoCreed - Fandom, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Fate Core, Future Fic, Gen, based on a tabletop roleplay group, other people's ocs, what's that you say? Atomic Robo takes place in 2020-ish? uhhhhh shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 17 - "Ache"Far in the future, a virus-man aches for his late loves.(a.k.a. I played as Alex in a Fate Core/Atomic Robo group and this is his backstory)





	1. Chapter 1

There was a squid man, goofy and flexible, grown in a tube by geneticists, able to camoflauge himself invisible but only after removing his clothes. There was a pterodactyl woman, her arms mechanical, who laughed and joked and swore when they malfunctioned. There was a cat man, roguish and sly, Russian in origin, who specialized in flight and explosives. There was a human woman, a meek introverted medic, aided by a small robot she'd commandeered from some enemy.

And there was Alex. Alex, the near-immortal virus, who'd awoken in this future world after many decades of cryo-hibernation. Alex, whose metaphorical heart still ached for the family he'd had to leave behind. Alex, who didn't give out his surname to his new companions because it was too painful to say.

He threw himself into scientific research in an effort to forget the past, his Desmond, his Dana, his Deon, his Casey, his Bradley, his Karen, and everyone else. There were so, so many loves that were no longer with him. Sometimes he considered going to visit New York, going to try and find any traces of them, or perhaps meet with their descendants if there were any. But he was a Tesladyne intern now. He'd signed a contract; he practically belonged to the company. This would have been his dream job, once upon a time, before he'd met Desmond and the other Assassins. Now, though? He was content, yes, (especially since his peers here didn't fear him for being non-human) but he was far from fulfilled.

A couple times he had made attempts to leave Tesladyne Island, but he never succeeded, due to the advanced security measures put in place by Robo (and also his own chemical aversion to water). And so he stayed, and did his best to form bonds with the other low-level scientists, and did his best to contribute to the scientific knowledge of the day, and did his best to ignore the ache of missing the people he'd loved back then.

"Maybe you'll find love again someday," the medic, Kira, said to him once, her eyes sparkling.

"Maybe I don't want to," Alex grunted, and went back to looking through his microscope.


	2. Alex's character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As used in the RP session last year.

**Name:** Alex Zeus Mercer-Miles

 **Affiliation:** Tesladyne Industries

 **Concept Aspect:**  "I Am Made Of Virus" - As in his original game and in  _Replication_ , Alex can shapeshift his body and survive many things that humans cannot.

 **Good Mode: Action.** Aspect: "I'm A Bioweapon" - By both design and experience, Alex is a fucking juggernaut on almost any battlefield.

Good Mode Skills: 

  * +5: Notice
  * +4: Athletics, Combat
  * +3: Vehicles, Physique, Provoke



**Fair Mode: Science.** Aspect: "I Genetically Engineered Myself" - Well not really "myself", but regardless, Alex has a fair bit of science knowledge.

Fair Mode Skills:

  * +4: Genetics
  * +3: Chemistry
  * +2: All Sciences, Will



**Average Mode: Intrigue.** Aspect: "I Try To Be A Stealth" - He's a pretty good stealth sometimes too!

Average Mode Skills:

  * +2: Deceive, Stealth
  * +1: Burglary, Contacts



Physical Stress Boxes: 4  
Mental Stress Boxes: 4

**Weapons:**

  * Silenced Pistol (standard, combat skill, 10 rounds)
  * Laser Gun (+1 Attack, Weapon +2)



**Stunts:**

  * Devastator: Area attack that hits everyone in a radius around Alex- including his allies. 
  * Armor Mode: +2 to Armor, -1 to Athletics, -1 to Stealth. Very scary-lookin'.
  * Form Weapons From Body: Only simple weapons like blades and bludgeons, no projectiles.
  * Heat Vision: Activate as a free action. Sharply decreases ability to see normal lights/colors.




End file.
